Five Songs for Dean & Castiel: Volume VIII
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: 8/10. Another collection of songs for Dean & Castiel! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **8/10. Another collection of songs for Dean & Castiel! Please Review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or its characters *Lower lip wobbles* nor do I own the songs and lyrics used in these chapters.

**

* * *

Five Songs for Dean and Castiel**

**Part Eight**

1. Crazy

_Aerosmith_

"_It always seems you got somethin' on your mind other than me…" –__** Crazy (Aerosmith)**_

* * *

Dean did have a lot on his mind. That went with out saying, what with his brother drinking demon blood and fucking the one he was drinking it from, and the looming Apocalypse that was just waiting to kick off. His relationship with Castiel was okay…not bad, but not exactly wonderful either. It wasn't the way it used to be when they first got together. When they first got together they were all over each other, actually missing each other when they were apart, showing each other all the love in the world when together, particularly in the bedroom.

Castiel had noticed even when they were making love that Dean's mind was elsewhere, and it hurt. It hurt a lot actually. But he never complained once, because Dean had enough to worry about without Castiel's needs on top.

One night, they'd made love, and Dean was holding Castiel to his chest as they rested against the pillows of the room they shared.

"I love you." Castiel whispered, sitting up and cupping Dean's cheek before kissing him with all the love and passion he could.

"I love you too." Dean replied, kissing Castiel again, before feeling the angel snuggle into his arms.

Dean had been thinking a lot recently, and he felt that he wasn't showing Castiel the love and attention that the angel deserved, and he felt really bad. But he couldn't help it. No matter what was going on, the issues with his brother, and the Apocalypse loomed over him like a dark, ugly cloud.

"Cas…" Dean said taking a deep breath and tightening his hold on the angel, "I'm sorry for not paying as much attention to you, Baby…"

Castiel sighed and sat back up, shaking his head.

"Dean, you've had so much on your mind of late…I understand that I'm not at the top of your list of thoughts."

"Cas, that's exactly where you should be, Sam too, and Bobby. Damnit, Cas, you dragged me out of Hell," Dean protested, "You've stuck by me whereas my brother has left with that demon bitch…Fuck you deserve so much more than I'm giving you."

Castiel smiled one damn beautiful smile before kissing Dean's lips softly, straddling his waist.

"Dean, I'm happy with whatever you give me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **8/10. Another collection of songs for Dean & Castiel! Please Review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or its characters *Lower lip wobbles* nor do I own the songs and lyrics used in these chapters.

**

* * *

Five Songs for Dean and Castiel**

**Part Eight**

2. No-one But You

_Queen_

"_There's a face at the window, and I ain't never, never saying goodbye." –__** No-one But You (Queen)**_

* * *

Dean had been living at Lisa's for a mere week when he made the decision to leave. Don't get him wrong, he was so grateful for Lisa's hospitality but he hurt. He hurt because the angel he'd loved throughout the Apocalypse, who he had no clue loved him back, had returned to Heaven. After everything they'd been through he left.

But the thing that caused Dean to up and leave occurred on the Saturday after he'd moved in with Lisa. The rain poured outside as Dean sat at the dining table, drinking a coffee and thinking over all the events of the past couple of years. He looked out of the window watching the rain fall, when the lightning revealed a figure standing there, and in the split second the lightning lasted for, Dean saw those bright blue eyes, that familiar dark hair, and that all too well-known tan trenchcoat.

It couldn't be…no way!

Dean jumped up and moved to the front door, stepping out onto the porch to see the angel he knew and loved standing there with a small smile on his face.

"Hello, Dean."

"Cas…"

Their eyes locked for a moment, and there was a sort of understanding between them.

"What are you here for?" Dean asked, his breath hitching when Castiel moved into his personal space.

"You."

With that answer, Castiel kissed Dean's lips chastely, praying that Dean would kiss back. The hunter melted into Castiel's arms, deepening the kiss as he fought back a sob. Pulling away the angel and hunter stared at one another.

"I love you, Dean Winchester." Castiel whispered, caressing Dean's cheek tenderly as he looked into the older Winchester's beautiful green eyes.

The hunter leaned into the touch and ran his hand over the one on his cheek, linking their fingers and kissing the palm of the angel's hand.

"Love you too, Castiel." Dean replied, tears filling his eyes as he smiled weakly.

"Dean…I've been given time to decide whether I want to remain with you as a human," Castiel began, "And I will, if you'll have me…"

Dean was speechless for a moment, but then choked past the lump in his throat.

"You'd stay as a human…? With me?" He asked, hardly believing what he was hearing.

"Of course. I love you." Castiel replied, a little shocked when Dean wrapped his arms around him, holding him close to his body.

"What about Lisa? I'm gonna be leaving just after a week…"

"I don't mind." Lisa said, Castiel and Dean jumping apart when they realised she'd been stood there for the past two minutes, "Go on, Dean. You deserve to have someone who loves you as much as Cas…"

She moved towards the angel and hugged him.

"Look after him, won't you?" She whispered, pulling back from the hug.

"Definitely." Castiel replied, smiling as the young woman hugged Dean.

"You look after Cas too," She said, kissing Dean's cheek, "Good luck, you guys."

Dean nodded at her as she pulled away from the hug and headed back indoors. Dean and Castiel kissed one more time, shielded by the roof over the porch from the thunder storm outside before Dean headed inside to pack and leave with his angel by his side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **8/10. Another collection of songs for Dean & Castiel! Please Review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or its characters *Lower lip wobbles* nor do I own the songs and lyrics used in these chapters.

**

* * *

Five Songs for Dean and Castiel**

**Part Eight**

3. People Help the People

_Cherry Ghost_

"_If you're homesick, give me your hand and I'll hold it…" –__** People Help the People (Cherry Ghost)**_

* * *

The angels had returned home after the final battle with Lucifer, leaving Bobby, Sam, Dean and Castiel alone in the battlefield. While Bobby began to patch Sam's slashed arm up, Dean and Castiel held each other.

"So you're human now?" Dean asked, feeling the now-former angel nod against his shoulder.

"I love you." Castiel whispered, pulling back to look into Dean's eyes.

"Love you too." Dean replied, "I'm going to look after you, Cas. I promise."

"Thank you." Castiel said softly as Dean leaned forward and captured his lips in a loving kiss.

The ex-angel sobbed into the kiss, and gripped onto Dean with all his strength. Dean broke the kiss and pulled Castiel back to his body.

"Shhh…I got you, Cas." He whispered, "I got you. You're alright."

* * *

Back at Bobby's Dean found Castiel sat looking out of their bedroom window. Bobby had given them the guest room so they could spend quality time together, getting Castiel adjusted to being human.

"Cas…?"

The former angel didn't answer; he just kept staring out of the window. Dean moved around to his lover and saw tears falling down Castiel's face.

"I'm homesick." He said quietly, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

Dean sighed and sat beside Castiel on the bed, taking the former angel's hand in his own.

"Do you want to go home?" Dean asked, feeling his heart break at the thought of Castiel leaving him.

"I don't need to, Dean." Castiel replied, sniffling, "I am home now."

The former angel turned and kissed Dean lovingly.

"I don't regret staying with you…I'd do it over and over again." Castiel whispered, "This sickness will fade in time. Trust me."

Dean smiled and nodded, laying Castiel back on the mattress as he kissed him lovingly, taking his boyfriend's pain away with every movement of lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **8/10. Another collection of songs for Dean & Castiel! Please Review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or its characters *Lower lip wobbles* nor do I own the songs and lyrics used in these chapters.

**

* * *

Five Songs for Dean and Castiel**

**Part Eight**

4. Patience

_Guns 'n' Roses_

"_You and I've got what it takes to make it." –__** Patience (Guns 'n' Roses)**_

* * *

We're both strong, mentally and physically. Our love is so strong that nothing can break it. Nothing at all.

So to everything in this world that reckons we're weak and we're easy to break, you can all take your twisted little notion and fuck it, because we're not easy to break. Damnit we're made of fucking steel.

We've got everything it takes to save the world, and together we're so strong we could take all of you demonic bastards out with one shot, because we've got something you haven't got.

We love each other, and we understand what love is whereas you poor bastards only know to hate and hurt.

Sam, we have faith in you. And we know you have faith in us too. We're gonna get out of this without saying 'Yes' to anyone, so just keep believing, Bro.

We've got what it takes to make it, so don't even try to knock us down, 'cause trust us, we'll get straight back up and we'll keep going.

_Dean & Castiel _


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **8/10. Another collection of songs for Dean & Castiel! Please Review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or its characters *Lower lip wobbles* nor do I own the songs and lyrics used in these chapters.

**

* * *

Five Songs for Dean and Castiel**

**Part Eight**

5. Purple Rain

_Prince_

"_Let me guide you to the purple rain" –__** Purple Rain (Prince)**_

* * *

Castiel kept a hold of Dean's hand as he led the hunter across the wonderland Gabriel had thrown them into.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked, laughing when Castiel twirled into his arms and kissed the hunter lovingly.

"Come on. I was listening to the radio the other day and I heard a song." Castiel replied, continuing to wander through the field of rainbow grass.

"Yeah, that tends to happen when you listen to the radio." Dean chuckle, earning a playful scowl from Castiel.

"Listen to what I'm saying to you!" Castiel said, pulling Dean along happily, "I heard a song called _Purple Rain_ and I really thought about every time I see you laugh and how much I wanted to see you laughing and bathing in the purple rain…"

"So you want to shower me in laughter and happiness…is that what you're saying?" Dean asked, earning an eager nod from Castiel as they trekked through a woodland full of yellow and pink stripy trees, "How the hell do you know where you're going?"

"I have a feeling in my gut…" Castiel replied, continuing to pull Dean through the woods until they found a purple waterfall and lake, surrounded by rainbow grass and blue rocks.

* * *

Now naked, Dean and Castiel jumped into the purple pool and swam towards the waterfall. There was something soft beneath their feet and they found the rocks shaped into steps as they walked up and under the falling water which slowed before it hit them, raining on them in thick drops.

"Bathing in the purple rain." Dean said, nodding and turning to Castiel who kissed him passionately.

The falling water started to speed up and the lovers rushed under to the other side to feel how soft and spongy the rocks were under them.

"Want to make love under the purple rain?" Dean asked.

Castiel bit his lip and nodded, blushing as Dean kissed him again, both of them laying on the spongy rock before Dean leaned into Castiel's neck.

Dean was now a _big _fan of Purple Rain.


End file.
